Media discs containing digital information, such as software, audio and visual presentations, etc., are increasingly becoming commodity items subject to downward pricing pressures. These discs have traditionally been sold in a hard plastic package known as a "jewel case". While the jewel case package has proven effective for protecting the media disc, they add considerable expense to the cost of the disc. Additionally, the jewel cases are heavy and bulky, making it awkward to package multiple media discs. Finally, although the cover of the jewel case is general constructed of a transparent plastic, the aesthetics of the media disc are diminished when so packaged. Therefore, there is a need for a lightweight, low cost package for transporting and displaying multiple media discs in a manner that protects the disc from damage and is aesthetically pleasing to consumers.